


July 27, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Smallville crowd caused Amos to smile as he remembered what unity was like.





	July 27, 2003

I never created DC.

The Smallville crowd caused Amos to smile as he remembered what unity was like before he returned to the Kents by the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
